


The wolf and the boy

by GrumpierThanYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpierThanYou/pseuds/GrumpierThanYou
Summary: A boy takes a walk in the woods and finds a his mortal enemy





	The wolf and the boy

The wolf had Tyler pinned underneath him, his hot breath in the boy's ear. Tyler's heart pounded in fear as he smelt the blood on the animal's breath. He had never believed the stories of wolves bigger than bears, wolves that could crunch a man in half. But now here he was, one lording over him. Its teeth ripping through his clothing as he screamed. This is how he would die, then? Alone and scared. 

Tyler had just gotten his first girlfriend, was finally in with the popular crowd, and now he would die. His parents never knowing what happened to him. How utterly pathetic and sad. The beast sniffed his hair, and used its paw-like hands to flip him over, exposing his now naked ass. The creature licked his asscheek, tasting his flesh. Tyler's breath caught in his throat, the creature, it wanted THAT from him? He shuddered as a hand with calloused paw pads stroked his limp, half inch cocklette. Tyler gasped and moaned softly, his cock hardening under the administrations. He winced as the werewolf's finger nudged his tight pink hole, thumbing it open to dig his tongue in deep. Tyler moaned wetly, feeling the rough wetness against the sensitive rosebud. His cock was springing to life as his hole was devoured hungrily by the wolf. A hand snaked between his legs to wrap around his cock, the hand curled around roughly, as if trying to squeeze the life out of his tiny cock. He cried out in pained pleasure, thrusting his ass back and fucking into the hand. He couldn't believe his luck, perhaps he wouldnt die at the hands of this strange beast. 

The beast removed his tongue from the boy's asshole, licking one final stripe of wetness, he stood, towering over Tyler, lined up his cock and slammed in, howling in pleasure as the tight virginal canal spasmed hotly around him. His thrust were hard and brutal, unrelenting as he fucked the boy. He had spent half his life watching Tyler, waiting for the boy to stumble upon his secret. That he was cursed to live half wolf and half man. What would the boy think once he realised he was being fucked ruthlessly by his mortal enemy, the boy who had made his life a living hell. The beast smirked, and slammed his hips faster, the other boy was bleeding, but he didnt care. All he cared about was his own selfish pleasure. The boy's ass was milking his cock, convulsing strongly around his huge cock. The boy had no idea what he was doing to Wyatt. How far he was driving him. He dug his claws into Tyler's hips and pulled him back savagely. The tight ring around his cock was incredible, he was in heaven, his cock stabbed against the other's prostate, bringing pained pleasure to Tyler who was both moaning wetly, and pleading for it all to end. Wyatt laughed harshly and twisted Tyler's nipple. The boy screamed as he came, sperm shooting onto the grass. The smell of cum increased Wyatt's lust for the young man beneath him. 

Tyler cried out weakly, his prostate over-stimulated, and raw. The wolf's fist wrapped tighter around his poor sensitive cockhead and jerked him, he tried to pull away, but the creature held on to his cock. Tyler, worn out and fucked raw, slummed weakly against the earth, allowing himself to be brutally fucked, blood seeping down his creamy white thighs. The cock punched against his prostate and he was hit with a wave of pleasure that was dotted with pain, he dazedly thought he might prefer being killed to this hellish pleasure-pain. But there was no escape. He was held down, and fucked, fucked, fucked. So brutally that his breathe left his body for a time and he felt himself blacking out. 

When he awoke he found himself tangled up in a web of limbs. They were not furry and burning hot. But those of another boy. A boy who looked at him with lazy dominance, a smirk on his face as his pushed Tyler's hair out his eyes and kissed him possessively on the lips. "You're mine now." Wyatt purred dangerously, his finger finding Tyler's hole, and a rubbing against his prostate. Tyler was too drained to make much of a fuss besides weakly groaning. "This time I'm going to knot you." Wyatt whispered in his ear. 

Tyler grimaced as he was flipped over again, feeling the head of Wyatt's now human cock against his ass, the other boy rubbed against his ass crack, eliciting a small, scared sound from Tyler. He didn't want anymore, he was so weak from last night's escapades that he was sure he would die if he were fucked anymore. But Wyatt didnt seem to care, instead he teased his way in, moaning loudly as he did. "Such a pretty little whore arent you Tyler?" He grinned, "I had you moaning on my cock all night long," He leaned across the other's back to bite his ear, "You moan like a bitch." He reached and twisted one of Tyler's nipples. Groaning in both pain and pleasure Tyler felt his body betray him, his cock stirring to life, and dripping precum. "Yea, you like that bitch?" Wyatt smirked, grinding lazily into Tyler's ass canal, feathering over his prostate. He grabbed a handful of Tyler's thick dark brown hair. "Say you like it." He growled dangerously. 

"I like it." Tyler whispered hoarsely, his cocklette exploding cum from the humiliation of it all. 

"Looks like this slut gets off on humiliation, hmm?" Wyatt laughed and rubbed his thumb against Tyler's cockhead. The smaller boy yelped and tried to pull away, but Wyatt didn't allow it and squeezed, feeling Tyler get hard once more. 

"Gonna fuck you until you dont remember you name!" Wyatt growled, biting into Tyler's neck, hard enough to draw blood. "You're my bitch now." 

Tyler could feel the base of Wyatt's cock swell. So he hadn't be lying, he thought bitterly, as they were locked together.


End file.
